


Partenaires

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: (Sam est également le comique de service comme d'habitude), (Sam savait), Chloé et Nadine sont fiancées hihi, F/F, Nadine Ross is The Wife, Nadine and Chloe are very gay for each other, SPOILER: Sully perd son cigare à un moment :(, Sully Is So Done, Suspense, Victor "Goddamnit I'm Too Old For This Shit" Sullivan, Victor & Sam are partners (as mentionned at the end of U4), awkwardness ensues, basically Sully se retrouve dans une pièce face à face avec Nadine, but Sam is nowhere to be found because he is clumsy af, désolée Sully, prend place après The Lost Legacy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: — Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à vous trouver ici.— Moi non plus, Victor Sullivan.C'est à ce moment-là que Victor se dit qu'il est définitivement trop vieux pour ça.





	Partenaires

**Author's Note:**

> JE LES ADORE. Voilà, je devais absolument écrire sur ce pairing parce qu'il transpire la classe et sérieusement ces deux-là sont beaucoup trop adorables. Sachant que Nadine et Victor doivent être mes personnages préférés de toute la saga, et qu'ils ont eu un passé en commun, je me suis dit "hey, et si j'écrivais sur une seconde rencontre après Uncharted 4 ?" et me voici.
> 
> Bien évidemment, Sam se ramène, parce que j'adore le fait qu'il se fasse littéralement attaquer de tous les côtés tout au long de The Lost Legacy (je ne dirai pas qu'il le mérite, mais je le pense). Et puis, en avoir fait un élément comique sans pour autant lui donner autant de place que Nadine ou Chloé, c'était vraiment une chouette approche du personnage. (un jour, j'écrirai un truc sur leur dynamique, promis)

— Je dois dire que je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à vous trouver ici.

— Moi non plus, Victor Sullivan.

L’intéressé se tendit à l’évocation de son prénom, qui sonnait comme une menace toute particulière dans cette bouche acérée. Devant lui, dans une tenue élégante semblable à celle de la vente aux enchères pour la croix d’Avery, se trouvait Nadine Ross, ancienne dirigeante de la compagnie mercenaire Shoreline, et combattante plus coriace que tous ses hommes de main. Accessoirement, il s’agissait aussi de la même personne ayant laissé Nathan et Samuel Drake en proie à un navire inondé avec son dernier partenaire de mission.

Vraiment pas le genre de femme avec lequel il aurait voulu se retrouver dans une pièce aux volets fermés. Sullivan balaya la salle censée être fermée à double tour, dans ce vieux quartier portugais, et il maudit intérieurement son âge en sachant parfaitement que si cette dame voulait lui taper dessus, elle n’aurait eu aucun mal à l’envoyer par la fenêtre comme Nate. Une légère amertume l’envahit en se rappelant cet épisode, et il grimaça. Comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, une voix s’éleva dans le silence :

— Et votre partenaire ? Toujours _retiré ?_ reprit Ross, un ton acide au bord des lèvres.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’un dessin pour comprendre que cette dernière n’avait toujours pas digéré le mensonge qu’il lui avait servi aux enchères pour couvrir Nate. Sully hocha la tête en haussant les épaules :

— Mmh, oui, et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

— Tant mieux, cracha-t-elle sans cacher sa satisfaction.

Il esquissa un pas en arrière, avant de se figer aussitôt quand elle s’empara du pistolet accroché à sa taille pour le viser :

— Oh non. Si j’étais vous, je resterais tranquille.

— Allons, allons, tenta-t-il d’une voix se voulant calme. Tout peut bien se passer…

— Bien sûr. Si vous me donnez la clé qui se trouve dans votre poche.

Sully se crispa. Évidemment. Tout s’annonçait bien moins facile, quand une autre personne se trouvait sur la route du trésor vers lequel vous vous étiez lancé, et c’était encore plus dur lorsque cette personne s’avérait être Nadine Ross. Elle étudia sa réaction, une étincelle confiante dans ses prunelles, et il repéra l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. L’espace d’un instant, il tiqua – Ross avait toujours eu l’habitude d’agir froidement, et la voir afficher une émotion avait quelque chose de déstabilisant. Quand ils avaient été partenaires, il y a des années de cela, il ne se rappelait même pas l’avoir entendue plaisanter. Ce rictus-là était certainement quelque chose.

— Nadine, je pense que-

— C’est toujours « Ross » pour vous, Sullivan, déclara-t-elle d’une voix d’acier.

— Bien sûr, mademoiselle Ross-

Le souffle lui manqua quand il vit la sécurité du pistolet être froidement retirée :

— Il est bien entendu inutile de me donner du _mademoiselle_.

Sully ferma les yeux, dents serrées, pour finir par hocher la tête d’un air entendu avec un sourire crispé :

— Bien entendu.

— La clé, maintenant.

Elle agita à nouveau son arme, et un reflet attira soudainement son œil.

Là. Posé autour de l’un de ses doigts d’ébène. Un anneau en argent.

Sullivan faillit en perdre son cigare.

— Vous vous êtes mariée ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir une seule seconde à sa question.

Ross l’observa d’un air plus qu’agacé, apparemment contrariée d’être retardée dans ses actions, et elle aboya d’une voix toujours aussi ferme :

— Fiancée, pour être exacte. La clé.

D’une main légèrement vacillante, Sully alla chercher l’objet de sa convoitise, tout en cherchant à continuer la discussion. S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il avait apprise dans sa vie, c’était à gagner du temps.

— Et qui est l’heureux élu ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais il crut apercevoir un éclat moqueur dans ses yeux bruns. Au moment où Sullivan allait relancer la discussion, la porte derrière Ross s’ouvrit brusquement, détournant leur attention à tous les deux.

Cette fois-ci, son cigare atterrit réellement sur le parquet de la pièce. Incrédule, il scruta la nouvelle venue en pensant qu’il était décidément bien trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries.

Chloé Frazer. En chair et en os. Cette dernière avait toujours ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, et son vieux tee-shirt rouge qui avait connu de meilleurs jours lui collait à la peau comme s’il faisait partie de son camouflage. Elle referma précipitamment la porte, empêchant quiconque d’autre de rentrer. Sullivan se relâcha un instant, au moins rassuré de retrouver un visage familier qui ne lui était pas hostile.

Il déchanta cependant très vite quand il la vit échanger un regard entendu avec Ross. Lorsqu'elle se plaça à côté de la mercenaire avec un air confiant, il écarquilla les yeux.

— Victor. Cela faisait longtemps.

— Il y a quelque chose que mes pauvres yeux ne voient pas ici, ou je me fais des idées ? lança-t-il d’un ton stupéfait.

Chloé lui décocha un sourire charmeur, son regard malicieux le jugeant de haut en bas comme s’il était le dindon de la farce.

— Traîner avec les Drake devient fatiguant, à force d’aventures. Et puis, c’est bien plus reposant de travailler avec une femme.

La réalisation mit un temps à l’atteindre, comme s’il s’était trouvé loin, très loin, à l’autre bout d’un stade de foot, le temps que l’information lui parvienne.

— Toi… Et elle. Partenaires.

Les mots, prononcés à voix haute, lui firent réaliser l’absurdité de la situation, et il laissa échapper un rire nerveux :

— Si on m’avait dit ça un jour…

Son rictus sembla énerver Ross, qui raffermit sa prise sur le pistolet en avançant d’un pas :

— La clé.

— Du calme, mon cœur, lança Chloé en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce vieux Sullivan n’oublierait pas ce que j’ai fait à l’époque pour lui et son protégé, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu nous as trahis, répondit l’intéressé d’un ton blasé. Plusieurs fois.

— Chacun ses défauts.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, avec résignation, Sully ouvrit la main, et il observa Chloé s’avancer jusqu’à lui pour lui prendre l’artefact avec un sourire malicieux. Au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent, il crut percevoir quelque chose de froid frôler sa peau ; intrigué, il baissa le regard, et fut attiré par l’anneau en argent autour de son annulaire.

— Merci bien, déclara la voleuse en retournant auprès de la mercenaire.

Sullivan n’entendit même pas les mots s’envoler vers ses oreilles. Stupéfait, il scruta les deux femmes en face de lui – deux anciennes partenaires de mission, réalisa-t-il alors. La jeune voleuse qui avait retourné sa veste plus d’une fois, et l’ancienne propriétaire de Shoreline qui aurait pu lui briser le visage à mains nues si elle l’avait voulu. L’idée lui semblait tout bonnement incompatible, mais la présence de ces deux anneaux en argent s’imprimait au fer rouge dans son esprit sans qu’il ne puisse s’en dégager.

Au moment où les deux partenaires allaient tourner les talons, il se racla la gorge. Il eut droit à un haussement de sourcil de la part de Chloé, et à une œillade méprisante de la part de Ross.

— Partenaires, c’est ça ? demanda-t-il à l’intention de la première.

Celle-ci sourit à nouveau, et Sully vit la même étincelle étrange s’allumer dans les yeux de Ross. Il hocha la tête vers cette dernière d’un air respectueux :

— Mes meilleurs vœux.

— Merci, Victor, répondit sincèrement Chloé.

— Dois-je l’annoncer à Nate ?

— Inutile. Sam l’aura déjà mis au courant.

 _Sam._ Tout à coup, Sullivan se rappela que l’imbécile était censé être son partenaire pour cette mission-là, et il n’avait aucune idée d’où il pouvait se trouver. À l’instant même où cette pensée lui traversait l’esprit, Chloé reprenait d’un ton guilleret :

— Maintenant, chérie, on s’arrache.

— Ja, acquiesça l’intéressée.

Il les vit se retourner, et le laisser là, pantois, au beau milieu de cette pièce sans lumières. La porte s’ouvrit, et il eut juste le temps de voir Frazer poser un baiser rapide sur la joue de Ross avant que les battants ne se referment lourdement.

Il resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, incrédule face à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer – et là où il aurait été profondément ennuyé qu’on lui vole son aventure, il était volontiers prêt à s’incliner face à ces deux-là, au vu du tandem improbable qu’elles formaient, et du fait qu'elles auraient pu l'envoyer manger les pissenlits par la racine en deux secondes. Avec un grognement, il se pencha et ramassa son cigare, observant son piteux état. Quand il se releva, la porte s’ouvrait à nouveau.

Samuel Drake rentra précipitamment, l’air alerte, et il fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi, seul au milieu d’une salle de billard non éclairée :

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Victor ?

— Je peux savoir ce que _toi_ tu faisais, Samuel ? tonna-t-il d’un ton bourru.

Un éclair de culpabilité zébra les yeux de ce dernier :

— Hé bien, il se trouve qu’on a un problème…

— Le problème, c’est Chloé Frazer et Nadine Ross ?

Sam se figea, surpris qu’il trouve aussi vite la réponse.

— Comment… ?

— La clé, expliqua-t-il en montrant ses mains vides.

Son partenaire écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la situation, avant de s’exclamer d’un ton indigné :

— Elles sont parties où ?

Pour toute réponse, Sullivan éclata d’un rire moqueur :

— Attends, tu veux les _rattraper ?_

— Bien sûr que oui ! C’est _notre_ trésor ! s’indigna le plus vieux des Drake en l’observant comme s’il était devenu fou.

— Plus maintenant, fiston. Ces deux-là pourraient nous éclater en un rien de temps, et tu devrais le savoir.

Sam pinça les lèvres, visiblement frustré par la vérité, avant de répondre du tac-au-tac :

— Alors Victor Sullivan serait prêt à lâcher son butin parce qu’on lui vole la clé ?

L’intéressé se contenta de sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une voix à la fois stupéfaite et exaspérée retentit dans son dos.

— Oh mon dieu. Tu es sérieux.

Il tourna la tête pour jeter un regard désabusé à Sam :

— Évidemment. J'ai passé l'âge pour ces conneries.

Et sur ce, il ouvrit la porte en partant à la recherche d'un autre cigare dans sa poche. Il y avait bien d'autres trésors, sur cette foutue planète.


End file.
